Freaks Can be Beautiful Too
by TheaterKid98
Summary: Her mother left her due to a broken heart, she was abandoned by her so called friends, and thrown into a life where she's mocked for people's enjoyment. The only thing she has now is the boy that she first encountered on that fateful day. Also I realize I spelled their last name wrong. In further updates it will be spelled correctly (Beauregarde) Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Slowly she blinked letting the haze fade from her vision. The walls were white and the lights gleamed off of the shiny clean floor, almost like a hospital. The girl couldn't remember a thing, she had no idea how she got here, or why she felt like a truck had hit her. She had pain everywhere and was extremely cold even though she could see many blankets covering her. She thought she was alone until a familiar voice softly spoke. "Oh, honey you're awake!"

The girl recognized that voice immediately, "Mom did we crash? What happened? Why am I he-..."

The room fell silent. The girl had went to reach out for her mothers hand when she noticed her own. A blood chilling scream filled the hall which caused the workers to run in fearing the worst.

"Mommy what happed to me?!" The young girl was panicking. "What's wrong with my skin?!"

The mother tried to calm her daughter to no avail, the girl tried to get up but the pain in her limbs wouldn't let her move from the bed. She squealed and cried hoping this was all a bad dream as the odd nurses tried to ease her pain. Finally the girl fell silent fainting from fear of her own self.


	2. Chapter 2

"Violet, Violet please wake up." Scarlett Beauregard sat by her daughter's bed. Her face was blood red from crying and she knew this was all her fault. She ran her fingers through her daughters new deep blue hair and sighed.

A female ommpa named Tilly walked in knowing that the mother needed a shoulder to cry upon. "Mrs. Beauregard?" No answer was given, yet the tiny human knew the woman accepted her presence. Tilly shuffled over and climbed into a chair beside of Scarlett.

"She'll always be this way, won't she?" Scarlett softly murmured asking the question to no one in particular. "She'll never go back." She stated this time knowing it as a fact.

Tilly couldn't speak in fear of breaking into tears too, so all she managed to do was nod.

"It should have been me. This is all my fault. I don't know how to face my daughter without nearly dying of a broken heart."

Tilly looked up at the woman who was much taller than her and put her tiny hand upon Scarlett's hand. "Just be there for her. She needs you now the most."

Before Tilly could say another word the sheets of the small hospital bed shifted and the blue girl opened her eyes for the second time. "Mom..."

Silence not one word was replied. "Mom, why did this have to happen to me?"

Scarlett still couldn't say a single word, the only thing she could do was fling herself onto the side of the bed and hold her daughter in her arms as they both cried.

Tilly couldn't stand seeing this, and while she knew it was the mother and daughter who were at fault for trying the prototype chewing gum she still felt as if Willy Wonka was to blame as well for permanently dyeing this girls skin a shade of purple.

Violet was in pain everywhere and her joints needed to be popped back into place by the oompa's not only was she blue forever she now had a condition called Ehlers Danlos (I have this condition and I feel like she would have accumulated it though this ordeal. It's usually genetically passed down and I'm not sure of you can get it due to horrible accidents but we'll go with it for now.). Her collagen was damaged and her joints were a mess, sure she was more flexible than she had ever been but at the cost of never ending joint pain, dislocations, and worst of all being a deep shade of, well, violet.

Mr. Wonka never even came to check on her, she thought to herself. Yes she knew she did wrong, but she could have died today because of some chewing gum. She knew it was a lesson, and a lesson well learned, but at the cost of her skin and her wellness seemed to be too much.

She silently walked out of the building, her mother holding her hand so tightly that she couldn't feel it even. They embraced knowing that they would be bombarded by reporters and gawkers, but they would manage. They would manage, together.


	3. Chapter 3

On a cold November night a now twenty year old Violet sat at her window watching the street as cars drove by. She couldn't sleep that night. She had the dream once again. The terrible dream of her blowing up into a giant blueberry, the dream of her almost being killed, the dream of her chance of being a normal human drifting away. Violet had no friends, she never really had any real ones in the first place. Now being a blue skinned freak didn't help the cause.

"If only I wasn't such a bad person," she said to the night sky. "Then none of this would have ever happened."

She stood up only to fall back down due to her weak muscles that ached. Slowly she regained footing and shuffled to bed to at least try and go back to sleep.

Down stairs Scarlett was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She knew she couldn't care for her daughter and she certainly didn't want Violet to see her break. "Stay strong because you're a winner." Scarlett scoffed at that motto she always used. She knew they both were most certainly not winners in any way.

Violet was bolted awake to here her mother screaming and wailing. She knew it was because of her. "No Donny I can't stand it! How am I supposed to help her?" An eighteen year old Violet sat in the darkness of her room while her mom yelled at the therapist on the phone line. "Mr. Osmond you don't understand, she can't even leave the house! I can't leave the house. How can I protect her? How can I provide the care she needs?"

Scarlett paced up and down the long hallway trying to put words together. It had been eight long years since that dreadful day, yet every morning Scarlett was jolted awake from nightmares of watching her daughter nearly die. She sighed and hung up the phone slamming it on the receiver. She knew her daughter's dreams must be much worse than her own, how could they not be.

With one more sigh and no more tears to come out Scarlett grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write. Once finished she whispered softly "I love you Violet." Scarlett then took her keys and vanished into the dark of night.


	4. Chapter 4

Pale sunlight slivered through the cracked curtains and landed upon Violet's face. She stretched after a long and sleepless night then flopped the blankets covering her onto the bedside floor. It was oddly silent in the house this morning, but she assumed her mother was still sleeping after the night she had.

She peeled open the window curtains only to find the two girls she once called friends spray painting the sidewalk. Sighing Violet squinted to see what was written. "Roses are red, Violet is blue as blue as a blueberry, a freak through and through."

Oddly enough she slightly giggled at the Seuss like rhythm of the hurtful poem yet still was wounded by the words. She would have to tell mom to clean up the mess before somebody would make an even bigger one. She closed the curtain back and changed into the black dress hanging on her dresser. Her rich deep blue hair ,now down past her shoulders were tied up in two long braids . She put on her fake smile and lifelessly walked down the stairs.

"Mom the girls were at it..." she paused her yell when she noticed a little piece of paper on the dining room table. Picking it up she read the note thoroughly. Not believing he contents she re-read at least four more times before slumping into a chair.

Violet couldn't think she couldn't breathe, why would her mom do this to her? Gone, her mom was gone. The only person who tolerated Violet's blue skin and constant pain was nowhere in sight. Where was she going to go now? Who would help someone like her.

Violet realized she couldn't stay at her home either. They had no food left. Her mom got only the bare minimum for the month and would go every first Friday of the next month. Today was that Friday. Violet shifted uncomfortably in her chair and stated to herself. "Outside... yes you have to go outside. There's nothing wrong with going out. You are a brave strong young woman and you can handle anything... anything except a stupid little piece of gum..." she trailed off.

She wiped a tear and crumpled the paper still in her hands. "Who needs her anyway?" Violet stood. "Now that I'm not her little winner she didn't need me or want me. Whatever the case I can live without her." With that Violet swirled around and marched upstairs to get dressed and face the world once again for the first time in eight years.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet was terrified of knowing that she had to go out into the world. The world hated her and she was in no position to stand up for herself. She knew it would be better to go at night less chance of people and less chance of being seen by someone. Violet ran up the stairs to her bedroom and rummaged through her clothes. She needed something to cover herself with. finally after minutes of digging she found a scarf, jacket with a hood, and a pair of gloves.

Violet looked like she was getting ready to go out into the coldest of winters, but in actuality it was one of the nicer November nights, where only a light jacket would have been needed. Violet looked into the mirror and sighed. "What am I going to do."

Her hair was covered by the hood of her jacket, her face was wrapped by the scarf. Her gloved hands picked up a pair of sunglasses laying on the table, and she turned to face the door. "You can do this Violet. Don't talk unless you have to, keep your face down, and stay far away from all life." With the tiny pep talk she opened the door and stepped out into the night.

Everywhere she looked she was in awe. Violet hadn't left her house since after the tour of Wonka's factory. Of course they had been to doctors and then back to that dreaded factory to try and fix the girl's newly acquired skin color, but nothing worked. Over time Violet realized nothing would work. She had also been to doctors to try and help ease her pain from Ehlrs Danlos but she then found out there was little to no help for that either. The leaves were all on the ground dancing in the soft wind. Walking as fast as she could she finally made it to the only twenty-four hour store in town.

Violet took one more deep breath and slowly slid in through the automatic doors. A warm breeze hit her face and she knew that this night was going to be the second worst decision she would ever make.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it swiftly through the isles. Grabbing random food items she didn't necessarily care what she ended up with as long as it could hold her over. She walked down an isle of produce and noticed a cart with someone working at it.

"Okay don't look don't say anything." Violet tried to be as discreet as a person in full on winter mode could be. Just when she thought she was safe from the person a sweet voice entered her ears.

"Uh ma'am? Would you like to try some?" The voice was soothing and kind, yet violet was apprehensive. She didn't want to be rude to the girl, no good ever came from being rude.

"No, no thank you." Violet hastily replied. Just as she stated this she looked at what the young woman was trying to give to her.

Blueberry tarts, violet paused mid walking away. How dare that girl! Violet thought to herself. How on earth could she dare try to give her blueberry tarts? "Oh gosh?! No! No, no, no. Take it away please!"

Violet jumped backwards and knocked over a pile of apples. "Oh ma'am I'm sorry! Please calm down." The young girl said flinging the tart down onto the counter. She went to help Violet pick up the mess but Violet recoiled.

"Please don't touch me! I can't! Get away from me!"

Violet hadn't realized there were people accumulating around the mess of apples.

"Dear goodness miss are you alrigh?" A man said reaching out a hand toward Violet.

Violet flinched back and with that single flinch her sunglasses flung off. Skidding across the floor they were out of her reach. "Oh gosh no!"

"Miss don't worry?" The man stopped short. He looked at violet and was rightfully confused.

Violet saw his confused look. "Please don't look at me!" She cried turning away. She tried to get up from the mess of apples but fell back having her hood fall back as well.

Gasps and whispers were heard by everyone around yet there weren't any whispers of disgust or contempt. Violet sat there like a dog in a pound not knowing what to do or where to go. Thoughts of concern and fear filled her mind, and the young tart vendor noticed.

"Miss do you need some help?" Violet stared blankly at the girl. She wasn't laughing at her she wasn't making jokes. Violet looked around at the people the all whom looked concerned and worried about the blue female on the floor.

Violet was confused and didn't have any words to say. She still didn't trust the people around her and when the tart girl tried to reach out a hand to help Violet panicked. She got up as swiftly as possible threw off her scarf and ran for the nearest doors leaving behind her cart of food.

She flung off her gloves, threw the jacket and she raced into the darkness. The little tart giving girl looked at the man who tried to help Violet and stated. "Poor girl, I hope she's okay."

With that the man nodded and helped to pick up the apples still scattered on the floor.

Violet darted into the nearest alley and ran as swiftly as she could until a heavy object hitting her head stopped her.


	7. Chapter 7

A sharp pain sliced through Violet's head. She didn't remember anything that happened to her once agin. Looking around she saw nothing but backness. Suddenly she was bumped to her side and realized she was in a vehicle of some sort. She heard talking but couldn't make out but a few words here and there. Something about money and the girl. The girl, she knew, was her.

Violet was so downcast at this point she didn't even try to escape. This was just another way of the world telling her, hey you're a terrible person. Violet silently wept while bouncing with every pothole that was hit, she knew that things would just keep getting worse and worse for her. With thoughts of terrible things that could possibly be waiting she fell into a shallow and restless sleep.

"Get up." A deep male voice rang

Violet looked up to see a short stumpy man with his arms crossed. "Wha- who are you?" Was the only thing Violet mumbled.

"Don't matter kid. Now get out of the van!" He said with his voice rising a bit.

Violet looked around to find an interesting sight before her. Tents were sprawled about and a rather large one was close to the end of the field she stood before. "Where am I?"

"Home." A woman smirked this time. slamming the back of the vans doors.

They both laughed while pushing the girl towards the center of the tents and hopped into their getaway Chey.

"Home?" Violet questioned. "What is this place?" Violet was so terribly confused and was still a little bet shell shocked at the fact that two people kidnapped her and dropped her off here.

Violet didn't move, she couldn't really. All she did was fall into a pile of sobs and confused questioning to no one in particular.

"My dear?" A sweet voice stopped Violet. "Why are you crying?"

The blue female looked up to see a beautiful woman in her early forties standing above her. She had flowing red hair, piercing green eyes, and bird like feathers all down her arms and legs "Have I died?" Violet stammered

The woman laughed, "No my darling. You've not died." The woman bent down to Violet, and with her pink and green feathered arm grabbed the blue girl by the hand.

Violet didn't recoil she didn't even move one inch. "Who are you? What are you?! Where Am I!?" With each new question Violet panicked more and more.

"Now calm down. No need to be afraid." The woman looked at the shaking female in front of her. "I am Lina." The woman paused for a short moment whilst a small smile spread onto her face. "Well what I am is honestly unbeknownst to even me still, but we could say a science experiment gone wrong."

Lina looked around and in a hushed tone stated. "Now before we answer anything more we must get you inside, before boss comes back."

Violet wanted to ask who the woman was talking about and why they couldn't stay outside, but before she could even squeak she was whisked away by the odd yet kind bird woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Lina raced through the tents dragging Violet behind like a little rag doll. Finally the bird woman stopped at the furthest tent. "Ah, here we are!" And with that Lina pranced into the tent.

Violet took a few minutes to observe her surroundings after basically being dragged across a gigantic field by some strange woman. Lina popped her head out of the tent "Come on Violet. We've got people to meet, things to do!" Violet sighed and cautiously slipped into the tent.

Inside was oddly spacious and warm. Yellow lantern light gave the room a welcoming feeling to it. The tent was attached to others by doors covered with cloth. "Sit here!" Lina giggled

Violet did as she was told and sat on a beautiful pillow on the ground. "I'll get the others! I can't wait for you to meet them my dear."

Violet smiled an awkward smile as the feathered woman left the room. "Okay okay Dorothy! I'm going!" A voice could be heard from one of the rooms. Out stepped a boy probably in his late teens. He stood there awkwardly leaning on a table. His smile was the first thing Violet noticed. It was so bright and welcoming. He had brown eyes that gleamed in the lamplight and his shaggy black hair swooshed over to the side. "Hey." He smiled. "I'm Mason, you must be the new girl."

Violet nodded, smiled, and let out a small giggle. Mason laughed too as his ears perked up. Violet blinked twice. Then rubbed her eyes and blinked again. His ears. They were donkey ears. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Mason laughed. "It's like you've never seen a boy with donkey ears before."

"Probably because I haven't!" Violet said nearly squeaking.

"Oh buddy just you wait." Mason said smirking. "I got a tail too!" He laughed as Violet noticed the tail swish back and forth. Violet was still stunned when another person came out of the same room. She seemed to be the same age as Violet, with black hair reaching her shoulders and the same smile as her little brother. Not only were their looks quite similar so we're their interesting attributes. Both had the ears of donkeys.

"Sorry it took me so long I was just adding the final touches to our soup for tonight's dinner. I'm Dorothy. It's really nice to meet you. I hope my little brother didn't bother you too much." Dorothy gave her brother a nudge and they both laughed.

Violet sat there still in awe. "She's been this way since she saw the ears." Mason mumbled to his sister. He looked at Violet then sat down next to her. "Psst, Hey. Are you okay dude?"

Violet was knocked out of her tranced state. "I mean as good as a person can be who just saw two people with the ears of an animal. Uh I'm Violet by the way." Violet really wanted to know how this could happen, but realized that if she asked them they would ask her the same.

"It was magic. Dark magic to be exact. We were cursed by an old witch." Dorothy could tell Violet wanted to know, but was too shy to ask. "Don't worry. We don't ask until you're ready to tell your story Violet."

"I'll go get the others. We didn't want to shock you with too much to begin with." Mason smiled and hopped up and exited the room.

Dorothy stayed and tried to make small talk but could tell Violet was still in some kind of shock.

Mason came back with a woman who was green and a seemingly normal seven year old girl. "Violet this is Elle and Gwen."

The green woman looked down at the blue girl with peircing brown eyes, and her black hair cascaded past her shoulders. She nodded an approving look and smiled slightly before sitting down with her. "Hello my child. I can see we have much in common."

Violet shifted a bit because she didn't like when people talked about her skin color. Gwen smiled and looked at Violet. "I like the color violet, it's my favorite." Her little blonde pig tales bounced as she skipped across the grassy floor.

Hearing that made Violet actually smile a bit. Right as Gwen was about to sit down beside Dorothy Mason tripped and nearly knocked over a vase but Gwen saw and stretched out her hand nearly halfway across the tent and grabbed it and set it back where the vase belonged. Violet was stunned and her smile actually grew wider than before.

Finally Lina returned with two more following behind. "Well this is almost everyone. I just can't seem to find Mike!"

Violet whipped her head around to look at Lina. "Mike?" Violet thought could this Mike be he Mike she knew from Wonka's Chocolate Factory? What could that deranged man have done. Was he blue too? Could his legs have been chopped off or something? Before she could think any further Lina spoke once again.

"Yes Mike. I can't ever seem to find him, which is odd because he should be quite easy to find." Lina shook her head. "We'll worry about finding him later, he always likes to run off to be alone. Anyway, this is Rose and Sam.

Sam was a little ten year old boy who had shot curly vines growing from his blazing red hair and long ones that seemed to be attached to his arms in a winding spiral. "Oh hi! You are a pretty color. I like you girl!" He ran over to the blue girl and embraced her in a tight hug.

Violet nearly cried because she hadn't been hugged in years. Knowing that this person nor any of the others were scared of her made her feel some kind of odd peace she had never got to feel.

The last of the group of strange people was standing over everyone. She had dark black braids and wore a black dress just like Violet's. "I'm Rose. I shapeshift, you're not special..." That was the only thing the female said before walking out and back into the darkness of the other tents.

Violet found that to be mysterious and wanted to know more about this Rose girl, but the others just told her to stay and that Rose just wasn't good with new people. "Don't worry about her." Dorothy said. "She's not very social, I'll go get the soup, you look starved."

Violet nodded and talked with the group still remaining beside her, but she still wondered about that Rose girl.


End file.
